Snow plows are frequently used as snow removal devices in the winter months in cold climates. Snow removal is often desirable for people to be able to travel efficiently. Sometimes entities will need to keep several different sized snow plows in their equipment inventory to accommodate various sized jobs, such as driveways, parking lots, streets, and sidewalks. This is disadvantageous, as each snow plow has associated costs including the purchase price, maintenance and storage. In addition, there are various types of plows, e.g. most snow plows will displace snow to the side, so the result is that there is a pile of plowed snow that is parallel to the direction of travel of the plow. Other types of snow removal apparatuses, sometimes called “containment plows”, capture the snow and transport it without the transverse displacement associated with “straight blade plows.”
What is needed is a cost-effective snow plow apparatus that can accommodate all of the needs of the different sized areas that need to be plowed, and can remove the snow such that there is no residual snow that can cause additional access problems.